A Daedra's Minion
by Fox-Soul-Writer
Summary: What happens to a person who has done work for various Daedric Princes? An Imperial lies waiting for the next world and what it may hold when fives Daedric Princes appear. With a prophecy in the making and deal made, what option does she have but to agree? Warning: Violence and mature language.
1. Chapter 1

Celestra Bane and Sylvi are OCs in this fic. Celestra Bane belongs to a friend of mine, Dragonlegends, and Sylvi is my Skyrim OC.

Chapter 1

An Imperial female ran through the thick forest as she sought out a place to hide. Behind her a group of Thalmor chased after her, weapons drawn and magic flying from their hands. Her eyes, green as the needles of the surrounding pines, darted about as she searched for a cave. She smiled when she saw the doors to some ruins nearby and quickly threw herself through them. She ran through the room and ducked low in the shadows, almost vanishing as her persuers ran by. She peeked out and saw them all standing in the middle of a room at the bottom of the stairs. She reached out and tugged at a lever on the wall which caused a number of rotating blades to shoot up from the floor and cut down the enemies.

She waited for silence before pulling the lever again to stop the trap and leaving the ruins. The sun shone brightly at it reached it's full height in the sky. The Imperial began walking down the path when something struck her from behind. She looked at her chest to see the tip of an arrowhead poking from the skin as blood oozed from the wound. She turned and spotted the Thalmor archer a short distance away. The archer was grabbing their sword and getting ready to charge her. She drew her own dagger and watched as the attacker charged at her. She dodged the Thalmor easily before ramming her blade into their back, piercing their heart. She took a shaky breath before she started walking again. She figured she might stand a chance if she got to the nearby town. As she spotted smoke from chimneys in the distance she felt the blood leak from the wound with every heartbeat. She collapsed on the snowy trail, gasping for air and wincing in pain as she rolled onto her side to look at the sky. She looked down to see her blood pooling around her before looking back up to the sky.

A familiar whoosh of air and tingle of magic in the air caught her senses but she didn't have the strength to turn and look at the person. A thick accent and friendly voice greeted her, "Odd place to take a nap, las."  
She coughed a short chuckle, "Care to join me? It would be nice to have some company..."  
The person moved around her before lying on the trail. He didn't seem to mind as some of the bloodied snow touched his grey hair, nor that the snow was getting his fancy, colourful outfit wet. His blank white eyes looked at her, "What's eating ya?"  
"Pathetic way to go..." She mumbled, "Killed by a Thalmor archer."  
"Better a Thalmor archer than a bunny." The man stated before grinning, "A bunny! I think I'll have stew tonight!"  
The female chuckled, wincing slightly, before looking skyward again, "So... I really am dead this time, eh Sheogorath?"  
"Mighty calm for a dead person. I like that. No need loosing your head when it's still attached to your body, am I right?" Sheogorath asked with a smile.  
"I suppose not." The Imperial nodded weakly before closing her eyes, "Vilkas would lose his mind if he could see me now..."  
Sheogorath jumped up and clapped his hands loudly, "Alrighty! Enough weeping and moaning! Time for business!" He saw the Imperial arch a brow without opening her eyes, "You know what happens when you die?"  
"My soul goes to Sovengard... Or one of the Daedric Princes tries to claim it." The female mumbled.  
"And my what a list you have after your soul! Azura, Nocturnal, Sanguine, Clavicus Vile, and myself." Sheogorath grinned at the last part, "Any of us could easily claim you now. Don't you owe Nocturnal for joining the Nightingales?"  
"Does it matter now?" The female asked, "Soon it really won't..."  
"You can be such a fun-killer, you know that?" Sheogorath pouted and crossed his arms.

The Daedric Prince looked up as some of his other fellow Princes appeared before him and the fallen Imperial. Azura appeared in her common form; blue hair with a crown of flowers adorning her head and wearing an elegant black dress. Nocturnal was dressed in a long, flowing, ornate black dress, her long black hair just visible beneath the hood. Sanguine was in his Daedric form, black skin with red markings, horns atop his head, and wearing regal armor. His black eyes looked from the Imperial to Sheogorath, then shifted to his fellow Princes. Clavicus Vile wore a dark robe, his eyes looked at the scene with slight interest, a pair of curved horns stuck out from his black hair. Beside him sat a scruffy dog who yelped and rushed over to the fallen Imperial, nudging her arm with its nose.

"Sylvi, you okay? Come on, wake up!" The dog pleaded.  
The Imperial smiled weakly and patted the dog's head, "Hey, Barbas... Mind yanking that stupid arrow out of my back?"

"It seems we have quite the dilemma on our hands." Azura said as she watched Barbas pull the arrow from Sylvi's back.  
"Well, you all have a dilemma." Sanguine stated casually, "I'm already set."  
"She does owe me a debt." Nocturnal stated as she turned to regard her fellow Daedric Princes.  
"But she has to be dead for that." Sanguine stated.  
"Wait! Maybe she is!" Sheogorath turned to look at Sylvi, "You alive?"  
"Yes..." Sylvi mumbled in response.  
"Nevermind! False alarm!" Sheogorath called out.  
"What's this all about?" Sylvi asked as she rolled over to look at the Daedric Princes.  
"Let me explain." Azura said before kneeling beside the Imperial, "The world is changing fast. Alduin may be gone, but the world is far from safe. The winds are changing and something is trying to reunite two worlds in order to destroy one of them."  
"Daedra want another Oblivion Crisis?" Sylvi asked.  
"No." Azura shook her head, "Something wants into Oblivion." She stood up, "Or so the prophecy says."  
"Thing is, kiddo," Sanguine spoke up, " Though the prophecy is still vague. It doesn't say when it will happen. But there is another thing... it is difficult for us to just... Wander around this world. We need someone to act as an anchor of sorts if one of us wanted to visit this world."  
"Mehrune Dagon didn't seem to need one." Sylvi stated, "And Barbas... Actually, he's not a Daedric Prince really so..."  
"Yes well... That was the Oblivion Crisis." Sanguine shrugged, "We are... Well, some of us, are trying to keep things quiet. See, we enjoy visiting this world... But as I said, it's hard to without quite literally raising Oblivion." He smiled, "And that's where people like you come in. What happens is one of us chooses to take you on as... Oh, what's the right term..."  
"Right-hand?" Sheogorath asked before smiling at Clavicus Vile, "Don't think anyone would want to be your right-hand. Not saying anything bad... But I wouldn't want to shake your hand, friend."  
Clavicus Vile shot a dark look at the Prince of Madness before crossing his arms, "Can we please get this over with?"  
"Anyways," Sanguine said, "One of us takes you on, and wherever you are in this world, one of us can be. It will let us go where we wish, and keep an eye out for any signs of this prophecy." He chuckled, "I would take you on as my minion, but I've already got one."  
Nocturnal looked at the other Princes, "So long as she defends the sepulcher when it is in danger... I am willing to be flexible with the deal... Since she isn't dead technically."  
"She didn't have much choice in the joining." Sheogorath said as he looked at the Imperial, "Didn't you say you try to stay neutral in spiritual dealings?"  
Sylvi nodded her head slowly, "I am sorry... But I have given my word... And will stand by it. If the sepulcher is in danger... I will defend it..."  
Nocturnal thought for a long while before nodding, "I... Will accept these terms, but don't fail me or I will have you locked in the Sepulcher for eternity."  
"On my honour... I won't fail you..." Sylvi breathed weakly.  
"Thief honor, that's right up there with Troll beauty." Sheogorath stated before looking at his fellow Princes again, "So, who's going to take the girl? I wouldn't mind having her around. She's sane, but knows how to laugh."

Sylvi closed her eyes and listened to the debate as her body grew weak. Her eyes opened slightly when she felt someone pick her up. She looked up to see the face of an unamused Clavicus Vile. Azura arched a brow before nodding, "Oh yes... You were the first Daedric Prince she did a deed for."  
"But you said she was no fun." Sheogorath stated, "Said she left you tethered to the fuzzy ball and chain."  
"Yes, about that. Well you see-" He said before vanishing is a burst of magic, taking both Sylvi and Barbas with him.  
Sheogorath looked at his fellow Princes, "So... Care to join me for some cheese back at the Shivering Isles?"  
"I have a realm to watch over." Nocturnal said before vanishing.  
"Maybe some other time." Azura said before leaving as well.  
Sanguine arched a brow, "Will there be ale?"  
"Of course!"  
"Then I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sylvi groaned as she awoke to find herself on a hard bed. The wound where the arrow had pierced her chest no longer ached with a searing pain. Now it had faded to a dull throb. She placed a hand over the wound and was surprised to find that her heart was still beating strong. As the Imperial looked around the room the silence became more prominent. The room was made of high stone walls and chilling stone tiles on the floor. The decor was limited but enough to make the room feel somewhat comfortable. A small fire on the other side of the room kept the area warm and illuminated. A dog lay sleeping before the fireplace, curled up in a large furry ball and breathing calmly. It's ears poked up as Sylvi got up out of the bed and made her way over. She knelt down and pet it's head, "Hey, Barbs."

Barbas sat up and yawned, his tail wagging as he looked at the Imperial, "You're up!"  
"Were you watching over me like a good dog?" Sylvi chuckled before standing to leave the room.  
"Clavicus told me to stay and make sure you were okay." Barbas said as he trotted after the Imperial, "Don't tell him I said that though. I don't think he'd like people knowing he cares sometimes."

Sylvi made her way through the castle as she tried to locate the Daedric Prince. Her eyes lit up as a heavy door opened in another room making just enough noise to catch her attention. She pushed open another door to see a Daedric Prince standing before her, though this wasn't the one she was looking for. Her eyes widened as she took a step away from the creature. He was tall and intimidating. His hands were claws and he had cloven hoofs for feet. A pair of horns curved menacingly from his his head and his blood red eyes bore into the small Imperial. Sylvi took another step back as she heard Barbas run off, "Molag..."

The Daedric Prince smirked wryly, "How perceptive. So... Clavicus chose you as his minion?" His hand reached out at her throat, "I wonder why, of all the weak mortals of Nirn, he chose you... Small Companion, rogue mage..." He grinned darkly revealing sharp teeth, "Perhaps I could use you-" He paused as another figure grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from the Imperial. Molag Bal straightened up and cast a blank stare at Clavicus Vile, who now stood between him and the Imperial.  
Clavicus narrowed his eyes, "The Imperial is _mine_."  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" Molag smirked down at the smaller Prince before shrugging, "Doesn't matter. She's took weak for my tastes, not nearly enough bloodlust."  
"Barbas. Take Sylvi to the kitchen." Clavicus said, his eyes narrowing to slits.  
Barbas wasted no time biting the edge of Sylvi's pants and tugging her into another room down the hall.

Sylvi sat at the table, chills still running down her spine from meeting Molag Bal. Barbas whined softly as he curled up by her feet. After a few moments a door slammed shut with enough force to make the Imperial and dog jump. Clavicus entered the room and looked at Sylvi, "He didn't touch you, did he?" She shook her head back and forth quickly. "Don't ever go near him without me around, do I make myself clear?" She nodded. "Good." He looked at Barbas, "Brilliant work protecting the girl."

Sylvi cut in quickly, "So... Am I stuck here?"  
Clavicus arched a brow, "You can leave whenever you want. What, got a meeting with daddy Kodlak and the wolves?"  
Sylvi looked at the ground, "Kodlak was killed a few months back... Before Alduin was defeated. The Silver Hand got to him..." She fidgeted with the bracer on her left wrist, "He sent me on a mission and I wasn't there to protect him..."  
"Nice going." Barbas huffed at Clavicus.  
The Daedric Prince glared at his companion before clearing his throat and crossing his arms, "Well, if you want to go back far be it from me to keep you here... Bet you'd just raise a fuss about it anyways."

Sylvi looked up as Clavicus snapped his fingers. A dark energy engulfed her and after a moment she found herself sitting in the middle of the plains outside Whiterun. It took her a moment to realize where she was before making a quick dash into the city. Inside she was greeted by Vilkas and Farkas who were just returning from a quest. Vilkas nodded at her, "Sister, where have you been?"

"It's a long story..." Sylvi sighed.  
"The Harbinger seems to be skirking her duties. Perhaps the Circle needs to choose a new on?" Farkas smirked at the smaller Imperial as he ruffled her hair.  
"And you would take my place? I would love to see you try pup." Sylvi grinned as she punched his arm.  
The trio made their way back to the Companion base. Once inside Sylvi and the twins made their way to the lower level and found a quiet room. Once they were certain no one was around Vilkas shut the door and crossed his arms, "Care to explain where you've been?"  
"You wouldn't believe me, brother." Sylvi said with a soft sigh.  
"Try me." He grunted as he took a seat with his brother.  
"Let's just say I got in a little scuffle with some Thalmor and one of them nailed me with an arrow." Sylvi began.  
"In the knee?" Farkas smirked before being cuffed by his brother, "But seriously... Someone should look into that."  
"Chest actually, caught my heart." Sylvi stated, earning a wide-eyed look from the twins, "So as I lay bleeding in the snow Sheogorath appeared-"  
"Don't tell me this involves Daedra..." Vilkas sighed heavily.  
"Sorry wolfy, but it does." Sylvi said before she continued with the story, "So, a bunch of the Princes show up and Clavicus Vile winds up taking me on as a 'minion' or 'right hand'." She raised a hand to cut off Vilkas' interuption, "Something about a prophecy... Something trying to get into Oblivion to destroy it and the Daedric Princes... I wasn't given much in details... Know anything about that prophecy, Athis?"

The brothers looked up as the door creaked open to reveal a Dunmer with his ear to the door. He chuckled anxiously before straightening up, "Daedra hm?" He looked her over," Yes... The energy is still around you. You were brought to Oblivion weren't you?"  
"The Vigilants of Stendarr have been pretty quiet lately... Still, do you think it could be them?" Sylvi asked, "None hate the Daedra more than the Vigilants."  
"Possibly... But as you said, they have been very quiet. If I hear anything about them I will tell you though." Athis shrugged, "And last I checked they didn't have the means to open an Oblivion gate... So it is likely they just want to rid Nirn of the Daedra."  
Vilkas stood up and murmured something about needing some sleep before leaving the room. Farkas excused himself as well after a moment, leaving the Imperial and the Dunmer in the room. Sylvi looked up from her seat, "So... Scared?"  
"Of you?" Athis smirked.  
"That I'm a Daedric Prince's minion or whatever."  
"The Dunmer have worshipped the Daedra for ages, my race is the last one that would fear you, girl." Athis stated as he took a seat and narrowed his eyes, "But you a_re _okay, right?"  
"Yes, perfectly fine." She nodded.  
Athis nodded after a moment, "Just say the word and I'll travel with you."  
"I'll be fine." Sylvi chuckled before standing, "I'm going to Dawnstar to see the Dragonborn. Perhaps she could help me a bit."

Athis nodded before patting her shoulder, "Okay, but if you need anything..."  
"I will come to you right away." Sylvi chuckled.

Sylvi made her way around the edge of Dawnstar, keeping to the shadows and trees. She slipped around a snow bank and over to a large door that belonged to the Dark Brotherhood. She was about to activate the door when it slid open and an arm pulled her inside. A pair of red eyes looked at Sylvi in the dark. She smiled at the female Nord, "Long time, Celestra."  
Celestra looked the Imperial over before pulling her through the sanctuary and into an empty room. Once inside the Nord Listener turned and smirked at the Imperial, her fangs glistening in the dim light, "Well, well, well... Seems like you've had some fun." She gestured at Sylvi, "You still have energy from Oblivion surrounding you. So, it's true? One of the Daedric Princes took you on?" The Imperial nodded. "Welcome to the club." Celestra laughed before pouring some wine into two mugs, "So... You've come for information?"

"Wait... Are you...?" Sylvi arched a brow as she took the mug, "For who?"  
"Boethiah." Celestra shrugged, "Nocturnal would have had me... But Boethia grabbed me first." She chuckled, "Quite the argument resulted from that. So, who claimed you?"  
"Vile." Sylvi stated.  
"Oh, that'll be fun." Celestra smirked wryly.  
"So... You know the prophecy I take it?" Sylvi said before taking a seat. Usually one would wait for the Listener to take her seat before they got comfortable, but Sylvi have travelled with the Dragonborn and had become comfortable enough to not worry about formalities, not that Celestra enforced them with the Imperial. "My best bet is that the dangerous party is the Vigilants." Sylvi stated, "But they've been very quiet ever since Alduin was killed."  
Celestra nodded, "I've looked into them... They don't have the magic to open an Oblivion gate, and nothing so far has indicated that they even want to go to Oblivion." She leaned back in her seat, "Perhaps it's a prophecy for another age?"  
"Then you will surely see it." Sylvi pointed out.

Celestra smirked and chuckled. She set her drink down and crossed her arms, "Obviously Clavicus left some points out about the deal." The quizzical look on Sylvi's face caused Celestra to chuckle, "We are directly connected to our Daedric Princes. They have to be careful when choosing a right-hand because it means giving the being eternal life." She took a sip of wine, "It would be a pain to have to choose a new right hand every hundred or so years, so this limits the trouble for them. So, in exchange for being a minion to a Daedra you are given eternal life... And it's a bit harder to kill you. Lucky me, huh? The sun and Vigilants can kiss my ass for eternity now." She pulled down the collar of her armor to reveal a small dagger-like marking on her shoulder. Sylvi blinked before her eyes went wide as she checked her body for a mark. After some searching she found that the marking was a small axe that was placed on her shoulder blade. Celestra burst out laughing as Sylvi let out a sigh of relief.

Sylvi took a seat again and crossed her arms, "I have a proposition."  
"Go on?" Celestra gestured at her.  
"What would you say if I suggested we partner up like old times? The Dragonborn and the Harbinger. The Nord and the Imperial. The killer and the mage." She smiled, "Come on, how can you resist it? We could raise some chaos... This place has been rather dull since the dragon issue settled down."  
"Can I kill?" Celestra asked.  
"Could I stop you even if I wanted to?" Sylvi's lips twitched into a tiny smirk, "And who knows... Maybe we can take out some anger on Vigilants and Thalmor."  
"You really don't like either faction do you?" Celestra chuckled.  
"Vigilants are annoying and the Thalmor are assholes." Sylvi growled, "You think the Thalmor would back away from me considering what happened with Ulfric, good riddance to that bastard..."

Celestra stood up and nodded in the direction of the barracks, "Rest the night. Tomorrow we leave to have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Nord and Imperial made their way through the vast frozen land of Skyrim. They had been travelling for a few days, tracking Vigilant movement and intercepting courriers, but to no avail. The sun began to dip in the sky heralding the night. Celestra seemed more content as the sun began to set. Sylvi kept silent as she sat on a high branch overlooking a Vigilant camp. She closed her eyes and sighed, the cold air biting at her skin. Her joints ached from the cold and just begged for the warmth of a fire. She and Celestra had tracked down the Vigilants to a small camp halfway between Dawnstar and Whiterun. While tailing the small Vigilant group nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The Vigilants went from town to town checking for rumors of the undead and unholy. The only major event that happened was the Vigilants purified a local ruin where Draugr had been spotted. Celestra and Sylvi had grown tired after tailing them for a few days with less and less proof that the Vigilants could be planning anything against The Daedra and Oblivion. She opened her eyes as she felt a presence beside her that pulled her from her thoughts. Without even looking she knew who it was.

Far below Celestra looked up and smirked as a figure appeared on a branch below Sylvi. The person was small for his race, but tall enough to speak to her face to face while standing on the branch. She watched the duo talk for a moment before flexing her frozen fingers. She decided that she would look for a sheltered area to make a fire. Sylvi had become more aggitated than usual from the cold and it was starting to affect her focus. Celestra couldn't blame the Imperial. After travelling in the cold for a number of days and having to deal with a snow storm she felt her own focus waning. A fire would give them a chance to relax and recover their senses.

Sylvi sighed quietly, her breath forming a cloud in front of her, "Got any tips?"  
"Open your eyes." Clavicus stated as if it was obvious.  
"Anything else?" Sylvi asked as she bit back an annoyed tone.  
"One thing..." His eyes took on a dark look, "Do not chase after the Vigilants after you help Karliah. Do I make myself clear?"  
Sylvi sat up, "Karliah? Where is she? What happened?"  
"Do you understand?" Clavicus asked, a frown on his face as Sylvi ignored his question.  
She leaned close and hissed, "Tell me what has happened to her."  
Clavicus rolled his eyes before nodding at a passing courrier who wore the robes of the Vigilants of Stendarr. Sylvi turned to look at the courrier far below before making a hasty climb down the tree, ignoring the Daedra as he vanished.

Sylvi lept upon the courrier before he reached the camp. As they tumbled down a slope she grabbed a dagger from its pouch on her hip and drove it into the unfortunate courrier's chest. She waited until the courrier went still before rummaging through their pockets for a note or anything to explain what had happened. She furrowed her brow as she pulled out a single piece of paper and looked it over. Her eyes went wide as she ran up the slope and over to where Celestra was making a small fire. The Nord looked up as Sylvi rushed over, the smile fading from her face as she caught the murderous look in the Imperial's eyes. Celestra stood up, "What's wrong?"  
Sylvi shoved the note into Celestra's hand before turning, "We leave now. If you aren't following me in ten seconds I am leaving you behind."

Celestra would have chewed the Imperial out for using such a tone with her, but the look in Sylvi's eyes told her something was seriously wrong. She opened the note and skimmed the paper, the more she read the dark her eyes became and the more she clenched her fangs. She ran up beside Sylvi and grabbed her arm, "Get on Shadowmere." She nodded at the horse a short distance away hidden amongst the trees, "I know a short cut to the Sepulcher."

Shadowmere practically flew over the snowy ground as it raced towards the Twilight Sepulcher's location. Sylvi lept off the horse as they approached the burial site and shoved the door open so Celestra could get Shadowmere inside before running off to try and find Karliah. Celestra pulled the doors shut before racing after Sylvi and grabbing her arm to get her to stop. The look she gave the Imperial was clear. Don't rush in like a fool. Stay quiet, catch them by surprise. If she got killed now saving Karliah would mean nothing. Sylvi took a breath before moving into the shadows. Celestra was invisble as she moved into the shadows, the only sign that she was close by was a ghost that appeared closeby. The first time Celestra had summoned the ghostly Assassin around Sylvi the Imperial had been taken by surprise and almost attacked him. The ghost didn't seem fazed by the action, if anything he seemed amused that the small Imperial was willing to challenge him. The ghost looked over at Sylvi and nodded slightly before moving so Sylvi could get past him. She could easily walk through him but, to both the ghost's and Celestra's eternal amusement, she shuddered at the thought of actually moving through a spirit.

The deeper into the Sepulcher they went the more they heard voices, murmurs turning into shouts punctured by the occasion cry or yelp. The trio looked down into a chamber where Karliah was bound to a wall by chains. A large group of Vigilants stood around her shouting at her, punching her, and desecrating the burial site. They were demanding to know how she communed with Nocturnal. With every question she remained silent to a punch was delivered to either her face or torso.

Sylvi growled as one of the Vigilants grabbed a knife and held it to Karliah's throat saying that if she didn't give them an answer they would kill her and destroy the entire structure. Karliah looked up at them with defiant eyes, "Do not lie. You will kill me and destroy this sacred place no matter what is said..."

The knife was brought up, ready to pierce the Dunmer's neck as she glared at her captors with both hatred and defiance. Before the Vigilant could bring the knife down an arrow pierced their throat. The other Vigilants gasped as their comrade sputtered and collapsed on the cold floor. A volley of fire and arrows sent any who were not killed scattering for cover. Celestra lept down and quickly undid Karliah's binds while the ghostly Assassin and Sylvi took care of the remaining Vigilants. Celestra cast a fury spell on one of the Vigilants to add more of a distraction while she worked away at the locks on Karliah's binds.

As the final Vigilant fell Sylvi turned and rushed over to Karliah, eyes darkening at the bruises and wounds. Karliah had been the one to recruit Sylvi as a Nightingale and had a large amount of the Imperial's respect. During the civil war the two females had bonded and became like sisters. Sylvi looked up to Karliah for her strength, cunning, and her loyalty. The Dunmer had taught her how to be a better thief and gave her other skills that tranfered over to her work as a Companion nicely. When Kodlak had been killed Karliah was nearby to comfort Sylvi while she mourned, and she was there to congratulate Sylvi when she became the Harbinger. There were few people in the world that Sylvi would put her life on the line for, and Karliah was one of them. During a conversation with Celestra a hypothetical situation was brought up where Sylvi would have to choose between siding with Karliah or siding with the Dark Brotherhood, and the Imperial made it perfectly clear that she would side with Karliah and the Nightingales. Sylvi watched as Karliah stood up, wincing slightly from the battering she had recieved. The Nightingale brushed herself off once she found her balance, "Thank you, my sisters."

"Is the Ebonmere safe? It's still hidden?" Sylvi asked, casting a glance around the room.  
"It is." Karliah nodded.  
Celestra frowned, "They know this is a place to find a Daedric Prince. How? I don't know... But they know."  
Sylvi shook her head and frowned, "You cannot stay her alone."  
"I cannot leave either." Karliah stated, "I have given an oath to Nocturnal."  
"Then let someone stay here with you. Let Brynjolf and the others join you here." Sylvi pleaded, "Sister, you cannot be alone here anymore."  
"Brynjolf perhaps... But the others aren't Nightingales-" Karliah began.  
"Does that matter anymore?" Sylvi asked, "Byrnjolf has some close friends who I know would gladly come to help you defend the Twilight Secpulcher, Nightingale or not." She sighed, "Please, let me talk to them and get them to come here."  
Karliah paused to think before nodding, "I do not know what is going on, sister, but if you are this concerned it must be bad."  
Celestra frowned, "These Vigilants are getting pretty fucking close to starting a war with the Daedra. I'd say 'apocalyptic' would be a better word than 'bad'."  
Karliah frowned and nodded, "Charging into a Daedric Prince's temple, their sacred ground, and attacking the followers..." She took a breath, "Talk to Byrnjolf. If he and the others are willing... I'm sure Nocturnal would not mind the extra help."  
"To defend her sacred grounds and her followers I think she won't have much to complain about." Sylvi said, "And if she does she knows how to get a message to me."

"Pardon?" Karliah asked.  
"Nothing." Sylvi shook her head, "Perhaps I will explain at a later time."

Sylvi was about to say more when a movement caught her attention. She turned to see a Vigilant look at her with wide eyes before running. With a growl of anger Sylvi chased after the Vigilant. As the Vigilant made it to the main door she grabbed her bow and knocked an arrow. The door flew open as the Vigilant ran from the Sepulcher and Sylvi saw a number of Vigilants standing with readied bows. She skid to a halt and growled as she watched the arrows that were trained on her.

Before the first arrow could be fired a large, monsterous wolf-like beast erupted from the trees and jumped on a couple of the Vigilants before tearing them apart. Another figure emerged with a hefty axe, cleaving any Vigilants who got in his way as he stormed into the Sepulcher. Behind him the beast took care of the final Vigilant before sitting amongst the gore and watching his master.

The Daedric Prince glared at Sylvi before grabbing her arm, "What did I say?"  
"Those bastards would have killed Karliah-!" Sylvi began.  
"And they would have killed you too if I wasn't here!" Clavicus shouted, "I said not to chase after them!" His grip tightened on her arm, "Did it ever cross your mind to wait for them to enter so you could pick them off easily?"  
The Imperial glared at the ground. It's true. Even if the Vigilant got away and brought in some back up it would have been easier to pick them off while on familiar ground, or Karliah could have hid with the Ebonmere until she and Celestra returned with Brynjolf and the others. She glared at the ground, "I need to go. Karliah needs someone here to help her-"  
"Are you not listening, you stupid girl?" Clavicus roared, "You could have gotten yourself killed-!"  
"Which would simply mean you would have to find another right-hand." Sylvi hissed, "It would be a minor inconvenience to you."  
Clavicus bit back an angry growl as he released the Imperial, "Get the Listener. We are going to get people to help Karliah and then find out how the Vigilants found this place."  
"'We'?" Sylvi asked, "Why do you care to come along?"  
"Just get the damned Listener and let's go!" Clavicus growled before turning and leaving the Sepulcher.

Sylvi turned to see Karliah and Celestra standing in the shadows, the ghostly Assassin coming up behind them. Karliah stared with wide, unbelieving eyes as she watched the Daedra leave. She looked at the Imperial, "You... Work for a Daedric-?"  
Sylvi nodded, "Yes. Now, stay here. If more Vigilants return I want you to take shelter and wait until we return."

Celestra and Sylvi got on Shadowmere and rode out of the Sepulcher. Outside Clavicus leaned against a tree looking like he was in a sour mood. Beside him Barbas was in his normal dog form. Clavicus looked at the duo on the horse before morphing into a Nord. Barbas followed suit and morphed into a dark stallion so Clavicus could keep up with the two females. Celestra waited until the two Daedra were ready before taking off across the snow and heading towards Riften.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riften's air held a warmth that thawed the bones of the travelling Daedra Minions. Shadowmere stood in its stall at the stable eating hay and resting in the shade. Clavicus had left Barbas in another stall close by before following the Nord and Imperial into the city. Within the city's walls Sylvi and Celestra walked around looking from Brynjolf. It was still early and stalls were being set up which meant he would be out and about at any time. As the two females stood by the railings overlooking the river a few of the local orphans came up and started talking to them. Celestra had been the one that killed Grelod, much to the children's glee. Since Grelod's passing a new woman had been put in charge of the orphanage, and the children seemed to be fairing better. Sylvi smiled as she picked up one of the children who chattered away happily. Clavicus stood a short distance away watching with a mix of boredom and confusion. Boredom from the lack of activity in the city's center and confusion at how warmly the two women greeted the orphans.

Sylvi glanced over as Brynjolf walked over, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. He greeted both of the women pleasantly as the children all rushed off. "So, what brings you back to our lovely little hole?"  
Sylvi looked around before motioning for Brynjolf to follow her and Celestra to a more isolated area. One the coast was clear she furrowed her brows, "The Twilight Sepulcher was attacked by Vigilants of Stendarr."  
"Is Karliah okay?" Brynjolf asked, the Ebonmere and his oath to Nocturnal absent from his mind and concern for Karliah filled it.  
"She is safe for the moment." Sylvi said, "I convinced her to let you and the others stay with her. I don't want her left alone, and she knows she cannot defend the Sepulcher on her own now."  
Brynjolf lowered his voice, "What is going on?"  
Sylvi looked at Celestra before giving the thief a serious look, "We think the Vigilants are trying to declare war on the Daedric Princes."  
"That's insane." Brynjolf shook his head, "Sure they hate Daedra, but to start a war..."  
"Wars have been started in the past over beliefs and hatred." Sylvi said, "I need not remind you of the civil war that is just now starting to settle."  
Brynjolf nodded before sighing, "If it is as bad as you say it is I will talk to some of the others."  
"They don't need to become Nightingales. That doesn't matter anymore." Sylvi said, "Nocturnal would have said something back at the Sepulcher, or she would have given a sign that she did not approve by now if it was going to be a problem." Sylvi said, "Karliah needs help. That is what matters at the moment."

Brynjolf nodded quickly before quickly walking to the Thieves Guild's secret enterance. Sylvi took a breath before looking at Celestra. Both of them were concerned for what the future held. But they both wanted to know how the Vigilants found the Twilight Sepulcher. No one outside of the Nightingales should have known about it's location or what lay within its confines. They had passed ideas back and forth during the trip to Riften, but what was still a complete mystery was 'who'. Who gave the Vigilants of Stendarr the information and why? Who could gain from helping them?

Sylvi paused as someone bumped into her before continuing along their way. She caught a flicker of gold as the thief pocketed a handful of coins. She shouted as she chased after him, "Thief! Give that back!"

There was no need to do anything rash. The guards would grab the thief and she would have her gold back. The thief was far to amateur for her to bother teaching him a lesson herself, and she didn't want to risk jail time at the moment. She smirked as the guards began to cut off the ways the thief could escape but the smirk faded into a horrified gape as Clavicus stepped in front of the thief and grabbed the poor Argonian by the throat. The Argonian thrashed and struggled as he was lifted into the air, the grip around his throat tightening. Clavicus frowned, "You obviously don't know who you are dealing with..."

"Villicus!" Sylvi shouted, using the name they had agreed the Daedra would use while on Nirn, "Drop him!"  
"Oh, I intend on doing that." Clavicus smirked as he raised a knife to the thief's throat. All around him guards readied their weapons to attack. He smirked at the fearful thief, "Give back what you stole... Any maybe I'll let you keep your scales."  
"H-Here!" The Argonian cried out as he stuffed a hand into his pocket and brought out a handful of coins that slipped from his shaking hand.

Clavicus let the knife dance across the thief's neck, not enough to cut flesh but enough to make the Argonian's eyes begin to water with fear. The Daedric Prince opened his mouth to say something only to have something splatter across the side of his face. He brough the hand with the knife back to wipe the gunk away from his eye and stared at the pulpy remains of a fresh tomato. He looked over to see Sylvi giving him a murderous glare. She shouted at him, eyes wide with pure rage, "I said let him go!"

Clavicus shot her an annoyed look before dropping the thief. The Argonian gave Sylvi a thankful look before running off, not even the guards bothered to stop him as they glared at the Daedric Prince. Sylvi stormed over to Clavicus and hissed, "Outside. Now." She turned and gestured for Celestra to wait for Brynjolf while she left with Clavicus. Celestra merely nodded, stunned by how aggressively Sylvi had reacted towards the Daedra.

Outside the city's walls Sylvi paced back and forth while Clavicus leaned against a tree. She glared at him, "What is wrong with you?"  
"You weren't going to stop him." Clavicus stated casually, "He needed to be taught a lesson."  
"The guards would have caught him. I would get my stuff back and he'd be in jail." Sylvi groaned, "And we wouldn't have to deal with the fuss you put up! You are lucky the guards aren't after us right now!"  
"Then I would have dealt with them as well." Clavicus shrugged.  
"No! No, you don't get it! You can't just kill people because it's convenient!" Sylvi shouted, "Just because someone does something like stealing doesn't mean they have to die!"  
"You're clearly not part of the Dark Brotherhood." Clavicus stated.  
"That's right I'm not! And I won't stand for needless killing!" Sylvi jabbed a finger at him, "And I don't need you acting like you are all that stands between me and Sovngarde!"  
Clavicus narrowed his eyes, "Maybe I wouldn't have to intervene if you didn't keep giving me reasons to." He took a step forward, "I have to defend my right-hand."

"You aren't defending me." She pointed out, lowering her voice, "You are defending your way to Nirn. I'm the only way you can move about freely, in any sense, without causing another Oblivion Crisis. And don't try to say otherwise. You don't care about anyone other than yourself. You only give a damn so long as you get something out of a situation. You are just a petty Daedra."  
"Then why don't you go ask Sheogorath if he'll take you? Or Nocturnal? I'm sure she'll be thrilled." He hissed bitterly, "You didn't have to come with me."  
"I didn't have much of a choice now did I?" Sylvi glared, "Half dead and barely able to speak, what could I have done?"  
"This conversation is over." Clavicus said before motioning for Barbas to come over. As soon as Barbas was close enough the two of them vanished in a swirl of dark energy, leaving a furious Imperial behind.

Brynjolf greeted Karliah with open arms once everyone had returned to the Twilight Sepulcher. Karliah welcomed the Thieves Guild members who joined Brynjolf warmly. She turned to Sylvi and said that, after communing with Nocturnal, everything was fine. The Thieves Guild members would be welcome to help her guard to Ebonmere until the danger had passed or, if they agreed to become Nightingales, they would be welcome to stay for as long as they desired once everything was right again.

Karliah looked at Sylvi from under her hood, "Sister, you seem troubled. Did something happen?"  
"Nothing of importance." Sylvi said with a flat expression.  
Karliah nodded before leaving Celestra and Sylvi and showing Brynjolf and his friends around the Twilight Sepulcher and letting them get acquainted with the area. As the two females turned to leave a voice called out to them. They both stopped and turned to see a ghostly image of Nocturnal approaching them. Nocturnal looked at them with a calm expression, "I thank you both. Sylvi, I thank you for watching after your sister and protecting the Ebonmere."

"I know having non-Nightingales here goes against tradition... But it's safer. And likely most of them will agree to become Nightingales at some point." Sylvi said.  
"Celestra, you never cease to impress. I would ask again that you join my followers. I would have a living shadow working for me and you could be the next leader of the Nightingales. A fair deal, wouldn't you say?"  
Celestra smiled politely, "A very good offer, but I must decline. My loyalty lies with Sithis and the Night Mother."  
"They are lucky to have a follower as loyal and skilled as you." Nocturnal said.

Sylvi smiled at Celestra before gasping as a pain hit her back causing her knees to buckle. She knelt on the ground, breaths coming in short gasps as she gripped her shoulder. Celestra knelt down and placed a hand on her friend's back and checking if she was okay. Nocturnal frowned as she stepped around the Imperial and pulled back the light leather armor to see her marking glowing a dark red. Celestra saw the marking and looked at Nocturnal for confirmation about what it meant. Sylvi took a shaky breath as the pain faded a bit. Nocturnal frowned, "I need to take you to Oblivion."  
"What's going on?" Celestra asked.  
Nocturnal furrowed her brows, "Clavicus has done something incredibly stupid."

Clavicus wandered along the edge of his realm, his irritated glance sending any lower Daedra scampering from his path. He frowned as a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sanguine giving him a curious stare, "Where's the girl?"  
"How should I know?" Clavicus asked, annoyance filling his tone.  
"Barbas said you and the girl had a falling out." Sanguine said, "It sounded like it almost became violent."  
"Mortals are weak. Their hearts are weak, their bodies are weak..." Clavicus huffed, "She is far too merciful. That thief needed to learn his place."  
"Chains and the rack, perfect tools to teach a person a lesson." Sheogorath grinned as he walked over, "I could lend you some tools." He frowned, "Sylvi being merciful to a thief... Did they belong to the guild?"  
"I don't think so-" Clavicus began.  
"Ah, must'a been a wee little fishy to her. Nothing she'd waste time on." Sheogorath laughed, "Now if it was a bandit on the road, oh she would have rained fire down upon his corpse! Quite a sight to see actually, firey rain." He paused to think, "Let me talk to the lass! I'm sure I could patch things up!"

"How could you make things better, and who says I even want that weak mortal around me?" Clavicus growled.  
"Call me crazy-" Sheogorath began.  
"Oh, we call you much more than just 'crazy'" Clavicus stated with a roll of his eyes.  
"Don't interupt me!" Sheogorath shouted, "No manners. You may be a Daedric Prince but that doesn't mean you have to be a rude Daedric Prince." He smiled, "I know Barbas like having her around-"

"If you even dare imply I enjoy that mortal's company-!" Clavicus began.  
"What did I say about interupting me?" Sheogorath shouted before grinning, "Now, I have a few tricks that might get you back on her good side. What we need is an Argonian concubine, a sharp quill, and some lines from classic mortal tales! Wait here and I'll get all those!" He pointed at Sanguine, "Get the cheese and wine ready for my arrival! Chop, chop now! Let's get this done with! I've got things to do back on the Shivering Isles!"

Clavicus reached out to grab Sheogorath's throat only to be pulled back by Sanguine while the Prince of Madness prattled on. None of them noticed as another Prince sauntered over, a dark grin on his face as he watched the squabbling Daedra. Red eyes regarded them with mirth as he walked over, his hooves making surprisingly little noise as he moved. His grin grew darker as he caught what the arugment was about. He scratched his chin, "Looks like the minion is up for grabs."

The other Princes stopped and looked at Molag Bal. Sanguine and Sheogorath exchanged glances as Clavicus pulled himself from Sanguine's grip. Molag Bal smirked down at Clavicus with a mocking glance, "Or am I wrong?"

"She won't become your minion so don't waste your breath." Clavicus grunted.  
"I'm the Prince of Domination." Molag towered over the smaller Prince, "I can make any submit to my will."  
"If you lay a finger on her-" Clavicus growled only to be pulled back by Sanguine.  
"Don't let him get to you." Sanguine murmured, "He's bluffing. He wouldn't dare."  
Sheogorath stepped in front of Molag Bal and grinned, "Easy now, lads! Let's keep it clean, eh?"  
"I think the little Prince had something he wanted to say." Molag stated flatly, "Move and let him tell me what he wants to say."  
Sheogorath laughed, "Ah, ever the tough on, eh? Come now, you know starting a fight is just crazy! Take it from the Prince of Madness. If I say something's crazy it's damn right insane!" He laughed heartily and patted Molag Bal's shoulder.

Molag Bal grabbed Sheogorath's arm and shoved him away before casting a dark look at Clavicus as if daring him to finish his threat. Clavicus tore himself from Sanguine's grip and stepped towards Molag Bal, "She is already claimed. Find you own Minion."  
Before any of them could blink Molag Bal's hand shot up, connecting with Clavicus' jaw with enough force to send him flying into Sanguine, effectively knocking both of them down. Molag dusted off his hands and laughed, "I could use a new pet. I'm sure with enough motivation I could get her to use that rage of her's to have some real fun." He leaned down slightly, "A wrathful mage would make for a great enforcer, don't you think? You've seen the anger in her eyes. Didn't it send chills down your spine? I guess living with wolves will do that to a person." He stood up straight and laughed, "And she's the Harbinger! I would have a pack of wolves at my beck and call!"

Clavicus stood up and brandished his axe, a dark glare in his eyes. As Sanguine stood up Clavicus motioned for him to back away. Sanguine was about to debate the request but the dark look in Clavicus' eye gave him pause for thought. After a moment he backed away and stood with Sheogorath, who was shooting Molag Bal a sour look. Molag Bal chuckled at Clavicus as a mace appeared in his hand. Without Barbas around Clavicus was only at half his normal strength and Molag Bal knew that very well. His tail flicked as he eyes the smaller Prince, waiting for the first strike.

Clavicus brought his axe up and was just about to strike when the mace struck his side, staggering him for a moment. He turned and ducked a blow, catching Molag Bal's thigh. He tried to dodge the next swing but instead of catching his head the mace smashed against his shoulder, causing him to slam into the ground. Sanguine moved forward to break up the fight only for Clavicus to shout at him angrily to not intervene. Everytime he moved to get up Molag Bal brought the mace back down on the Prince's back. He smirked as Clavicus got to his feet and asked if the smaller Prince was ready to give up. Clavicus shot him a venomous glare before spitting and hissing something in Daedric. Molag Bal frowned as he punched the other Daedra, sending him flying back to the ground.

As he raised his mace he smirked at the other Daedra. He was about to bringing it down when an even smaller figure jumped between him and his prey, brandishing an elven blade. The Imperial glared up at him as she pointed at blade at his chest. From the corner of his eye Molag Bal saw Nocturnal come over with a Nord female and Barbas. He frowned at the Imperial before chuckling, "Such spirit... Too bad that's not what you should flaunt around me."  
She glared at him as she spoke to Clavicus, "Vile, are you okay?"  
"Peachy..." Clavicus grunt as he pulled himself onto his elbows, "Now, get away from him."  
"And let you get the shit beat out of you? No." Sylvi shook her head, "You may be annoying, but I'm your right-hand, and no matter how pissed of you make me I will defend you." She smirked, "Someone's gotta help protect you from your own foolishness. After this why don't we call it even? I've done something stupid and now so have you."  
"Such sentiment... It makes me sick." Molag Bal said before bringing the mace down.

Sylvi just managed to dodge the mace before slamming her blade into Molag Bal's arm. She gasped as the blade bounced off his skin leaving little more than a scratch. Molag Bal grinned as his arm shot out and caught Sylvi's throat. He hoisted her into the air, his hand crushing her windpipe, "Foolish Imperial... A weak mortal weapon won't harm a Daedric Prince!" He smirked, "How about a deal, young Harbinger? Since you care about protecting this weakling so much... You become my Minion and get your little wolf pack to join you, and I'll spare the petty Daedra's life."  
Sylvi shot him a dark look as she choked out, "I would die before I hand my kin over to you..."  
"So be it." Molag Bal frowned before throwing Sylvi at the edge of a steep cliff.

The Imperial hit the ground hard and rolled over the edge. She clawed at the ground to get a grip before slipping over the edge. Celestra and Barbas rushed to the edge of the cliff calling out for the Imperial. Celestra hopped on Barbas' back as he morphed into a dragon before diving after the Imperial, praying her would reach her friend in time. Sanguine and Sheogorath stared in disbelief. For once Sheogorath was at a loss for words. Nocturnal shot a dark look at Molag Bal. She would like Sylvi to fulfill the original deal, but not like this. Clavicus stared at the edge of the cliff as everything went silent. His eyes were wide as he watched the edge, waiting for Barbas and Celestra to fly up with Sylvi. Molag Bal crossed his arms and murmured something about it being a pity that he wouldn't get his pack of wolves afterall. Clavicus glared at Molag Bal as he stood up, axe in hand and eyes glowing with rage, "If she died... I will take your life as exchange!" He raised his axe, ready to strike.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the great reviews! Also, a big thank you to Dragonlegends for helping me with proof-reading the chapters!_

Chapter 5

Barbas dived down the cliff after the Imperial, ignoring the fight behind him. Celestra peered down into the darkness and felt her heart stop when she saw the Imperial, spread eagle on a ledge halfway down the cliff. Sylvi did not move and looked like she was barely even breathing. As Barbas landed Celestra lept from his back and crouched beside her fallen friend. She summoned a healing spell and let her hands over Sylvi's body, praying to Sithis that she wasn't too late.

Celestra smiled as Sylvi's brows furrowed and she let out a groan. Barbas' tail waged happily as he trotted over, happy to see that the Imperial was still alive after the fall. He sniffed at her before his eyes widened and he backed away, the fur on his back standing on end as a dark feeling overcame him. Sylvi growled as her hands dug into the dirt leaving gashes. As the Imperial's eyes shot open it they showed her true nature. They were no longer the calm, sharp pine colour they usually were. Instead her pupils were slits and her eyes looked wild and feral. Celestra swallowed dryly as she met her friend's eyes. She couldn't recall the last time she looked into someone's eyes and felt fear that came from her very core. Sylvi nodded and spoke, her voice holding a feral tone, "Thanks." She looked skyward and growled darkly like an angered wolf before leaping up and grabbing a small ridge on the cliff's face. It took her a moment to find her footing before she was scaling the rocky face of the cliff.

Celestra gaped as she looked from her friend to Barbas before pointing at the scaling female, "What the fuck is that?"  
Barbas stared with wide eyes, "I think I know why Molag Bal wants Sylvi so badly."  
The duo watched as Sylvi launched herself up the cliff face. As she went her body began to morph. Red markings appeared on her body and her face and a whip-like tail broke free of her pants. Her hands were leaving more vicious slashes in the dirt and stone as she made her way up the cliff. They watched as she neared the cliff's edge where she fell before vaulting over the edge and onto stable ground.

Molag Bal grinned as he stalked towards the smaller Prince, mace raised and poised to strike. He opened his mouth to speak with a feral shriek cut him off. He looked over only to find himself tackled to the ground by a small force. He grabbed the creature by the throat before throwing them away. His eyes widened in surprise as the figure hit the ground and flipped back onto their hands and feet before unleashing a bone chilling snarl at him. His eyes lit up at the energy coming off the small Imperial, "Now that's more like it. That's my girl."

Clavicus looked from Sylvi to Molag Bal and simply stared, at a complete loss for words. Sanguine murmured a surprised curse under his breath as he watched the scene. Sylvi looked more like a wild demon than a mortal as she faced down Molag Bal. The dark energy coming from her and how strong it was left the Princes in sheer shock. None of them had ever seen a creature like her before. Sheogorath let out a hysterical laugh, "Now this is madness! The Imperial looks like... like..."  
"A Dremora." Molag Bal cut him off as he grinned at the Imperial, "Indeed she is." He frowned, "But she is so much like her father..."

Sylvi snarled at him as she saw Celestra and Barbas walk over. Molag Bal grinned at her before looking at Celestra, "Well, it looks like she never told you about her parents."  
"Kodlak is my father. The Companions are my family!" Sylvi seethed, her tail slapping the ground harshly, "That is all anyone needs to know!"

Molag Bal waved a hand and ignored her as he looked at Celestra, "You are familiar with Mages summoning Dremora from Oblivion, yes?" Celestra glared at him and nodded, a dark feeling growing inside her. He chuckled darkly, "Well, let it never be said that Mages have an... Odd taste in partners... Especially when it comes to Imperial Mages." He ignored Sylvi's angry demand to be silent and continued, "My children have a nasty habit of disobeying me and," he gagged, "Choosing love. My son decided to follow in his sister's footsteps... Though it is easier to forgive my daughter for falling for a weak Atronarch than it is to forgive him for mating with a mortal." He cursed under his breath before casting a glance at Sylvi, "But little did we know he would father a powerful hybrid." As he approached Sylvi she growled and lashed out at him, her claws just missing his torso. He grunted and frowned before speaking to the group as a whole, "I didn't know about her until she arrived at my alter in Markarth. She went into the building after hearing rumors of Daedra worship. It took one look for me to know who she was. I would have brought her to her father. She would have been a great asset..." He glared at Clavicus, "Little did I know she had the same weak heart as her parents and would rather work for a petty Daedra instead of a powerful master who could teach her to be one of the strongest forces outside of Oblivion."

Sylvi stood on her feet and pointed a claw-like finger at the Daedric Prince, "You will not speak of my supposed father in my presence! Neither Daedra nor Imperials from Cyrodiil are my kin! I was raised as a Companion and will always be one of them! Not one of you!" She snarled, "I was exiled, abandoned by my own mother when she realized what I was! No one came for me, no Daedra of any sort would help me, my mother left me in the woods as an infant for what I am!" She pointed at him with rage, "Don't ever speak of family around me, and don't dare claim me as your kin! You have done nothing! Nothing at all to earn the right to call me one of your own!" She hissed, "I would sooner turn to Boethiah for help than ask you...!"

The Princes, Barbas, and Celestra all watched in shock as Sylvi unleashed her rage upon Molag Bal. The Daedric Prince of Domination merely blinked and crossed his arms as he looked at the Imperial halfling. He showed no sadness from hearing her words, only mild annoyance. Nocturnal stepped behind Sylvi and placed her hands on the smaller female's shoulders. She was concerned that if she didn't Sylvi would lash out at Molag Bal. Nocturnal frowned, "Molag. I think this should end now before you start a war. I don't think it would benefit anyone to start a war over a female, be she family or not. She doesn't want to join you and if you keep this up..." She glanced at the two Daedric Princes standing close by, "You know who has allegiances with who." She glanced at Celestra then back at Molag Bal, "Enough is enough."  
Molag glared at Nocturnal before looking at Clavicus, "Prove to me you deserve to have my kin as your Minion."

Clavicus stood up and brushed past Sylvi and Nocturnal, "One thing first." Molag Bal arched a brow and Clavicus smirked before smashing his fist against the Prince of Domination's jaw, "She said don't call her your kin." He looked at Sylvi, "Well? Back away. No point in you getting involved if it's a fight between me and that beast." He looked at Barbas and smirked. The dog was close enough that he could use all of his power if he needed. Molag Bal stood in front of Clavicus and brought the back of his hand down across the Daedra's face, chuckling slightly as his prey barely staggered.

Sheogorath grinned at Sanguine as the other Daedra fought, "Nothing beats a good ol' punch up, eh? Eh?" He jabbed Sanguine's rib with his shoulder before looking back at the fight and shouting, "Atta boy! Come on! Punch him!" He whispered to Sanguine, "It's kind of like watching a sparrow fighting an eagle."  
Sanguine sighed as he tuned out the madman's chatter and focused on the fight.

Molag Bal summoned his mace and slammed it into Clavicus' torso only to frown as the Prince held his ground. Clavicus grabbed the mace and glared up at Molag Bal as he shoved the mace away. Molag Bal grunted as the mace vanished, "This is no longer fun. Keep the runt." He turned before glaring at Sylvi, "I will hold you to your word. If you need help you will find assistance from me. Boethiah or someone else can deal with you." There was a harsh gust of wind as he vanished into a flash of dark energy.

Celestra smiled as she walked over to her friend. Sylvi was slowly returning to her normal form. The Imperial looked at her with a sad look before looking at the ground. Celestra patted her friends shoulder, "Hey, I'm not mad about what you are. I'm pissed you didn't tell me sooner so we could have raised some real chaos." She thumped her fist on her friend's shoulder lightly, "I definately would have tried to get you to join the Brotherhood."

Sylvi smiled as she spoke with Celestra before turning to look at Clavicus. Sanguine furrowed his brows before walking over and asking if he was okay. Clavicus muttered something about being fine before collapsing. Sanguine caught his friend before grinning at the women, "He's a bit tired."

Sylvi rushed over and looked at Clavicus, who was completely out cold and badly beaten. Sanguine saw the look of sadness in her eyes before handing the fallen Daedra to Sheogorath, "You and Nocturnal return him to his home. I'll keep an eye on the girls." He placed a hand on either girl's head and grinned, "Let's give the poor bastard a break." Sylvi had asked how he would watch them on Nirn without a Minion only to earn a cheeky wink from the Daedric Prince before vanishing.

Sanguine laughed warmly as he watched the females talk. His mortal form hid his true self and nature from the eyes of the residents of Whiterun. Sylvi had become more open after talking with Celestra about her mother back in Cyrodiil. Celestra had told Sylvi that she should be happy to even know that her parents are still alive, but she did not blame Sylvi for how she felt. Kodlak really had saved Sylvi as a child and gave her a chance at a real family, even if it was a crazy one made of men and wolves. Celestra looked out the window of the Bannered Mare and sighed contently. Before going into the tavern she had left Sanguine and Sylvi to hunt. Sylvi knew very well that Celestra was a Vampire and it didn't phase her at all, not even when she caught Celestra feeding on a guard back in Helgen years back. Celestra appreciated how well Sylvi accepted her and her life. The Imperial had even gone so far to catch people for Celestra when she was too weak from lack of blood. Sylvi had said she'd rather hunt for people for Celestra rather than let her wander aimlessly and potentially kill someone.

Celestra smiled contently, the taste of fresh blood still filling her senses as she looked at her companions for the evening, "Care to make tinvaak?"  
"Beg your pardon?" Sylvi asked as she took a swig from her mug.  
"It means conversation in Dragon." Celestra explained, "Paartharnax kept saying it. Its been stuck in my head ever since I last spoke to him. Tinvaak, tinvaak, tinvaaaaak."  
Sanguine chuckled into his drink, "My dear, I think you are reaching your drinking limit."  
Celestra gave him the finger and lifted her mug, "Like Oblivion I have."

Sylvi waved at a blond Nord male who sat with a female at the other end of the tavern. Torvar smiled and raised a mug at her before resuming regaling Aela with his drunken tale. Sylvi smiled as she watched her fellow Companions before looking back at Sanguine, "Why am I not surprised you chose Torvar as your Minion?"  
"He loves to drink and cause trouble." Sanguine grinned, "What can I say?"  
"He's like a more tame version of yourself." Sylvi chuckled before taking another swig of her drink.

Celestra had asked if anyone else knew what Sylvi was. Sylvi had explained that Kodlak and Skjor were the only ones who really knew what she was. Vilkas, Farkas and Athis had an idea that she wasn't entirely 'normal', but then again who in the Companions would qualify as 'normal'? To Vilkas and Farkas she was one of the pack, even though she turned down the offer to become a Werewolf. The first Harbinger in ages who wasn't a Werewolf, but the illegitimate daughter of an Imperial Mage and a Dremora. Sylvi smirked wryly as she sipped at her drink, oh the Nine seemed to have an odd sense of humor.

A few hours later, after drinks had been had and the stars lit up the pitch black sky, the group went their separate ways. Celestra rented a room in the Bannered Mare, Sanguine took his leave back to his realm, and Sylvi returned to her home in the city. She smiled as she approached the cozy cottage. During the civil war Stormcloak soldiers had destroyed her original home. It was a small loss compared to the idea of losing the entire city to Ulfric and his Stormcloak followers. Once she had the funds she rebuilt her home the way she wanted it to be. It was basically the same as it had been before, only with an added cellar and larger guest room for any company she had. She had decided she didn't need a housecarl to watch over her estate. She wasn't home often but she kept it in decent shape.

Sylvi pulled out the key to her home and undid the lock before entering. She arched a brow as she entered the main room. A fire was burning in the stone fireplace on the other side of the room. She hadn't been home in a while and even when she returned with Sanguine and Celestra she didn't visit the house to start a fire. She pulled out a dagger as she looked through the house's main level and cellar finding nothing out of place. Her eyes narrowed as she heard something move on the top level of the house. She climbed the stairs, moving silently and crouching low as she went. No one was in the guest room from what she saw, which left her bedroom.

She crept across the floor, passing her treasures and weapons that were mounted on the wall. Nothing seemed out of place or torn apart leaving her to wonder who was in her house and why. She peeked into her room and paused. She covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle as she walked into the room and was greeted by a happy dog. She nodded at the Daedric Prince who was asleep on one side of her bed, "Man, he does look awful. What's he doing here?"  
Barbas yawned and stretched, "He wanted to make sure Sanguine got you back here safely." His shoulder shook gently as he snickered, "Sanguine's going to have a laugh with Sheogorath I'm sure. Sheogorath tried to keep Clavicus inside but you can see he wouldn't listen. Went on about making sure the 'silly Dremora girl' was safe from the 'beastly lunatic' and stuff. You know it's bad when the Prince of Madness looks at you like your nuts."  
"You sure Molag didn't knock any apples from the tree?" Sylvi chuckled as she pet Barbas' head.  
"No, no. His head's way to thick for that to happen." Barbas winked, "Sheogorath gave him something for the pain and it left him feeling groggy. Hence why he is passed out on your bed right now."

Sylvi chuckled and she lay down, "Well, I've been drinking and I'm tired. So I'm staying here. I refuse to bother pulling out extra blankets at this hour so I can sleep in the guest room of my house." She looked at Clavicus then at Barbas, "He's asleep?" Once Barbas nodded she shifted over and gave the Daedric Prince a hug, much to Barbas' amusement. She looked up at the sleeping Daedra, "Thanks for defending me... You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to have gone up against Molag Bal like that." She smiled as she set her head down and closed her eyes, "Sorry for calling you petty... I refuse to say this while your awake, cause that would just be too easy on you, but I think you'll be a good Master... But I won't ever call you 'Master'."

A few hours later into the night Clavicus woke with a start. Barbas lay at his feet on the bed, looking up as his master stirred. Clavicus saw the look of mirth in the dog's eyes and followed his gaze until he saw the Imperial holding onto him. He went rigid and sputtered as the situation registered in his mind. He looked at Barbas and whispered in an urgent tone, "What is she doing?"

"I do believe that called a hug." Barbas stated as he stretched.  
"I know what she's doing..." Clavicus glowered, "I mean... Why is she hugging me?"  
"Well, she got home a few hours ago and was wondering why you were here. I told her you were worried and came to make sure she was okay." Barbas said before rolling his eyes at the sharp look Clavicus gave him, "I wasn't about to lie to her. She was really worried for you." He looked from Sylvi to Clavicus, "She said thanks for defending her. She seemed torn between seeing you as either really brave or really stupid for fighting Molag Bal. She said sorry for calling you petty and said you'd be a good master."  
Clavicus blinked in surprise, "Really?"  
"Oh, but she refuses to say that last part to you while your awake... Said it would be 'going easy' on you... And she refuses to address you as Master." Barbas shrugged before grinning, "See? This is what happens when you are nice to people. You get hugs and kind words, not curses and beat up." Barbas paused.

Clavicus looked at Sylvi again before settling back down. He looked at the ceiling with a surprised expression. He couldn't recall the last time anyone thanked him in any way, and the whole idea that the Imperial was hugging him instead of being mad also left him bewildered. He looked back at Sylvi and sighed quietly, "You're pretty okay yourself."  
Barbas chuckled as he got comfortable again, "Looks like someone's becoming a big ol' softy. Who knew that all it would take was an Imperial-Dremora hybrid."  
Clavicus arched a brow at Barbas before shoving him off the bed with his foot, "No dogs on the bed."


	6. Chapter 6

_Someone asked about the possibility of Sylvi and Clavicus being paired together... And I am not sure about if I will do that or not. It is an interesting idea... But I'd like to hear from the readers about it. What do you think? Is it something you'd like to see? Or should it just be avoided at all cost? PM me or write in a review what you think about the idea._  
_I'm on the fence about it. It would be interesting to attempt... But at the same time I'm not sure if it's something that would be 'good' for the story or what the reader's would like. Please share your thoughts on the matter!_

Chapter 6

Celestra, Sylvi, Clavicus and Barbas had spent the last week following a band of Vigilants to try and find out where they were going to attack next. After intercepting a courrier they found out the next target was Azura's monument. They hid behind the monument, shielded by the boulders and snow as they waited. The sun was starting to rise in the sky giving the terrain a pleasant pink hue. It wasn't long until they heard footsteps approaching the monument. Aranea, a Dunmer who took care of the shrine, greeted the person casually. The group remained silent, it could have easily been a wanderer. Upon hearing Aranea's shriek followed by the sound of someone hitting the ground hard Sylvi and Celestra shot up the steps from their hiding place to confront the person.

A lone Vigilant stood over an unconcious Aranea and cast a dark look at Azura's statue. In his hand sparked a powerful spell which seemed strong enough to turn the sacred statue to rubble. Sylvi lunged at the Vigilant, tackling his to the ground before grabbing his throat. Her eyes darkened as she hovered over the Vigilant. The Vigilant moved to blast Sylvi away from him but a dark, dangerous look from Celestra made him think again. Sylvi growled, "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Riding the world of the Daedric monstrosities." He hissed back at her. A cruel grin played across his lips as he looked into her eyes, "The stories are true..."  
"What stories?" Sylvi growled.  
"Those are the eyes of a monster." the Vigilant grinned, "Sylvi Regaila. Daughter of Dremora."  
Sylvi squeezed his throat, "Where did you hear that name?"  
"Your little Daedra friends should have made sure they killed everyone at the Twilight Sepulcher..." He smirked darkly, "A... lucky survivor recognized you and told us... What would the Companions think if they knew what you were?"  
Sylvi's eyes looked demonic as she pulled the Vigilant close, "Leave them out of this!"  
The Vigilant spat at her and laughed, "Too late."

Sylvi's eyes widened, much to the Vigilants glee, as the words hit her. She turned to Barbas and ordered him to get her to Whiterun. Celestra and Clavicus stayed behind, watching as Barbas took the form of a dragon and shot off into the sky. Celestra grabbed the Vigilant's throat and bared her fangs, "You will tell me what I want to know." Her eyes bore into the Vigilant's as he gaped. Her eyes glowed softly as she mesmerized her newest victim. After a moment of struggling the Vigilant went limp, his eyes glazed over as he began to speak. As the Breton Vigilant gave up all the information he had Celestra listened closely. As his prattling came to an end she bit into his neck, draining his life before letting his drop to the stone floor. Aranea had come to just in time to hear the end of his tale and see his fate. She looked at Celestra in horror, not at what she saw but at what she heard. The Nord looked at Clavicus and growled darkly at the news. She would need Odahviing to get them to Sylvi, and fast.

As they approached Whiterun Sylvi could see Vigilants and Thalmor standing in front of the Companions home. As they flew over everyone below looked up. A Thalmor archer aimed a bow at her and Barbas only to have one of the city's children run at him, screaming for him not to harm the Harbinger. A feral rage built up in Sylvi as a Vigilant grabbed the child roughly and pulled him away. Sylvi lept from Barbas' back as the child was shoved to the ground and their parents were held back. She landed on the Vigilant standing over the child with enough force to make a cloud of smoke surround her, her target, and the child.

As the smoke lifted everyone gasped when they saw Sylvi's Dremora-self. She snarled at the Vigilant before turning and gazing softly at the child asking if young girl was okay. The child recoiled before taking a hesitant step forward and touching Sylvi's face. Sylvi smiled at the child and murmured something gently with warm eyes before standing swiftly so she stood between the child and another Vigilant. She looked over to see Vilkas, Farkas, Athis, and all the other Companions staring in shock. She looked at the ground sadly before shooting a dark glare at someone who looked to be the leading Vigilant, "What business do you have here? There is no Daedric worship in this city-"

"The Companions have been harboring you, a Daedra halfling. That is reason enough for us to be here." The head Vigilant stated flatly.  
"They knew nothing of my race." She hissed, "As I'm sure they told you. Leave this city. Your problem lies with me, not them. We will talk outside the city walls."  
"We will talk here and now." Vilkas said as he walked over to stand beside Sylvi, "Daedra or not, you are our Harbinger and our sister."  
"Brother no!" Sylvi shook her head, "These Vigilants are going to start a war with the Daedra! They've already attacked two sacred places for Daedric worship-"  
"That doesn't matter." Farkas grunted as he glared at the Vigilants and Thalmor, "You need us. We're here and we will fight."

Sylvi sighed gently. She appreciated their support but she didn't want to risk those who had become family to her. She glared at one of the Thalmor, supposedly the leader of the group and a warrior. The Thalmor met her gaze levely as if understanding the question in her eyes. Why were the Thalmor there with the Vigilants? Before the Thalmor warrior could answer a dragon's cry tore through the air as the large beast landed on the Companion's home, letting Clavicus and Celestra hop down to join their friend. Celestra stormed over and pointed an accusing finger at the Thalmor warrior, "You bastards!" She looked at Sylvi, "These bastards are helping the Vigilants! They are the ones who will open the gate!"

Sylvi growled and stalked towards the Thalmor, hand raised to slash at her victim when a voice called her off. She looked over to see the Jarl of Whiterun and Legate Quentin Cipius rushing over followed by some of Jarl Balgruuf's guards. The Legate glared at the Thalmor group leader, "Is what I heard true? The Thalmor have no reason to aid the Vigilants of Stendarr, nor do they have a reason to come into Whiterun! Does Elenwen know of your actions?"

The Thalmor looked at the Legate as if he was a bug in his ale. Celestra stepped forward, "These Thalmor are a small sect in the Thalmor's ranks." She frowned, "The Vigilant told me all I needed to know... Everyone knows the Thalmor want to unite the provinces, but they want the main power. You want the Elves to rule over other races." Her eyes took on a dangerous look, "And how better to show off your power than to open an Oblivion gate and help the Vigilants destroy the Daedra?" Around her people gasped and back away at the accusation. She frowned, "I dare you to say I am lying."

Sylvi raised a clawed hand at the warrior, "Is it a war you want? Because that is what will happen if you open the gate."

The Thalmor leader smirked down at her, "Without the Daedra maybe the world can become a little more... Civil. We will show the people of Tamriel just how powerful the Mer are." He leaned closer, "You will know your place..."

One of the Thalmor raised their bow and readied an arrow only to be thrown into a stall by Clavicus, who's disguise fell away. He glared at the Thalmor and Vigilants, "You want to prove how strong you are? Go, try and open an Oblivion gate... See how far you get before you are put down like the dogs you are." He narrowed his eyes, "Count on this... You have declared war on a power far greater than you can even hope to understand." He grinned, "Come for us. We will be waiting."

There was a pause as everyone stared at the Daedric Prince. The Thalmor hissed something in his native tongue before his group left, leaving the Vigilants behind. The Vigilants moved to ready their magic only to find themselves torn down by Sylvi and Celestra. The fight was short as the Vigilants fell or fled. As Sylvi turned to look at her brothers, sisters, and fellow citizens of Whiterun she lowered her gaze and murmured an apology. Jarl Balgruuf shook his head and waved away her apologies. What she was mattered not. She had fought for Whiterun in the past and proved that she would risk anything for her home.

The Legate sent a courrier to Solitude to contact General Tallius. He needed to know about the rebels within the Thalmor and deal with them. Torvar said that Sanguine was getting some of the Daedric Princes together incase the Thalmor did manage to open an Oblivion gate. Jarl Balgruuf readied his men to help Sylvi and Celestra stop the Thalmor and Vigilants. Tomorrow they would go to Dawnstar to face the Vigilants. By then back up would be ready and forces in place in case things turned bad. Hopefully the Thalmor and Vigilants could be stopped before the gate was opened.

Tomorrow was going to be a day to be remembered. Either the Nirn would fall to Oblivion, Oblivion would cease to exist, or, one could only hope, conflict would be avoided. As Sylvi sat in her house with Celestra she prayed to the Nine that the Thalmor would not be able to get the gate open. She, Celestra, and Torvar would go in first. If they failed then Jarl Balgruuf and General Tallius would have free reign to do as they saw fit. Sylvi looked at Celestra, "Man... It really does suck when the fate of two world rests on your shoulders."


	7. Chapter 7

_Alrighty! Here's the final chapter of this fic! I will likely be doing a sequel later depending on the reviews and how people would feel about a sequel! Hope you enjoyed the story! I only got a few responses about the pairing question so if people find the pairing just didn't work I will edit this chapter if need be._

Chapter 7

Sylvi stared out into the distance as she made her way across the snowy stretch between Whiterun and Dawnstar. The steed she bought from the stables moved quickly over the rough terrain. Celestra rode beside the Imperial on Shadowmere. The Nord seemed to be more excited about the fight than the Imperial but didn't say anything. Celestra looked at Sylvi, who was wearing her wolf armor instead of her usual thieve's guild armor. The Imperial had looked at it with reverence and sorrow when she took it out of the wardrobe. Celestra nodded, "The armor suits you. Kodlak would be proud of you, you know that?"

Sylvi nodded and offered a small smile as thanks. As they approached Dawnstar they saw the Jarl of Whiterun's army was stationed close by, as was General Tallius' army, and the thieves of Riften and the Nightingales. Tallius was about to say something when an explosion rocked the ground and assaulted the ears of people nearby. The Nord and Imperial looked up to see an Oblivion gate starting to open. With a salute they dismounted and charged off towards the Vigilants and Thalmor.

As they charged ahead they were met by a wall of Vigilants, all armed and ready to fight. Celestra dove at the closest one and bit into their neck, draining the life from their body, before turning a bloodlust-filled gaze at another Vigilant. The Vigilants seemed to focus more on Sylvi's new demonic appearance, giving Celestra the chance to take down a few more before the loss of Vigilants began to set it amongst the ranks. Sylvi grabbed one of the Vigilants by the throat before tossing him off a cliff and turning to run her dagger into the gut of another attacker. She had been blasted back by a ball of fire only to bounce back up and lunge at the brave Vigilant.

Azura stood with the other Princes in Oblivion as a gate started to open. Everyone was calm despite the threat that was trying to get in. She looked over at Molag Bal, the one person they didn't expect to show up. He grinned darkly in anticipation of the fight. He had said that there was nothing that would make him happier than seeing the Thalmor and Vigilants submit to him. He stood in front of the opening gate, ready to charge through at any moment. Nocturnal looked over at Clavicus, "You seem agitated, Vile."

He gave her a sharp look, "I am fine."  
"Then why do you fidget? If you must do that would you do it somewhere else? I am trying to focus. My Nightingale and her friend of darkness are taking a big risk and I want to make sure their luck does not dwindle." She stated plainly.  
He turned to face her fully, "Your Nightingale, my Minion."  
"So you are concerned." Nocturnal mused with a small smirk, "Interesting. I will have to look into what brought about this change in you."

Clavicus was about to say shout when Molag Bal's battle cry cut him off. Everone looked up as Molag Bal shot through the now open gate and attacked whatever unfortunate soul was on the other side. Nocturnal cast a final glance at Clavicus before nodding at Azura and moving through the gate herself. Clavicus muttered something dark under his breath before he felt a presence beside him. He looked over to see Sheogorath grinning broadly like a playful child before barreling through the gate. Clavicus spared a glance at Sanguine, who looked like he was trying to bite back a smirk, "One word... One sound... And I'll gut you."

Sylvi and Celestra had just finished off most of the Vigilants and were running to stop the Thalmor when the gate opened. They skid to a halt, narrowly missing Molag Bal as he charged out, grabbing several Thalmor and pummeling them into the ground. Sylvi pursed her lips and looked from Molag Bal and his play things to Celestra, "And I'm his kin?"

Celestra looked at Molag Bal, who was tossing around the Thalmor contently, "I don't see the similarities."

The Imperial and Nord grinned as the Daedric Princes emerged from the gate and started attacking the Thalmor. Sanguine and Torvar fought nearby, mowing down any remaining Vigilants who hadn't had the sense to flee. Celestra was about to say something when she was tackled to the snowy, blood covered ground by Sylvi just as an ice spike flew over head. The two females saw a volley of ice spikes about to rain down on them and braced for impact. A dark figure stood over them and knocked the spikes away like they were nothing. They looked up to see a tall Daedric Prince standing over them, his cape billowing over them like a shield, and sword raised after he cut down the spikes. The Prince looked down at Celestra, "My Champion, you can do better than that."

Celestra stood and brushed herself off before helping Sylvi up. She looked at the Prince, "Got distracted, Boethiah. But you can't blame me. I mean... Look a the chaos." She grinned, "Haven't been involved in a fight like this since..." She turned and ran a blade into a Vigilant before casually looking back at the Prince and the Imperial, "Well, it's been ages." The Nord caught sight of a Thalmor trying to retreat in the distance, "Sylvi, you get that guy. I'll work on closing the gate."

Sylvi nodded before bolting off after the Thalmor. As she got closer she noticed the tome in the Altmer's hands. The Thalmor glared at her before pointing their staff at her, "Back, monster!" Sylvi grinned as she slowly stalked towards her prey. All she needed to do was get the book, then she could track this Thalmor down later. Sylvi circled around the Thalmor, guiding him back towards the gate like a dog would guide cattle into a pen.

The Thalmor stood, pressed against the edge of the gate, and stared at the young half Daedra as she approached him. She lunged forward and drove her dagger into his shoulder, giving it a sharp twist before she wrenched the book free. As soon as it was in her hands it caught fire and turned to ashes, leaving her palms burned. She glared at the Thalmor as if demanding an explanation. The Altmer laughed at her as he clutched his shoulder, "Foolish little Daedra... You think we'd bring a powerful tome around your kind and not put an enchantment on it?" He laughed mockingly at her, "Such simple creatures."

Celestra and Boethiah watched as Sylvi grabbed the tome, which turned to ashes in her hands. Nocturnal frowned as she dropped a Thalmor, "Of course they would enchant it. Looks like they aren't that stupid afterall."

Celestra narrowed her eyes as she watched Sylvi grab the Thalmor by the throat and smirk, saying something into his ear. Celestra's eyes widened, "She wouldn't!"

Celestra began to race towards her friend, ducking and dodging the Thalmor, Vigilants, and Daedric Princes as they fought. The Thalmor had some how managed to wrench from Sylvi's grasp, though not without serious injury. As the Thalmor scrambled to his feet his hands glowed a pale green colour. Sylvi smirked down at him as she approached, not noticing the ground opening behind her. Celestra cried out a warning to Sylvi only to watch as he friend cause a confused look her way before spike-like vines shot from the ground and impaled her. Celestra let out a shout as she struggled to make her way to Sylvi.

Sylvi cast a fire spell that destroyed the vines before tearing the remaining spikes from her body. She grabbed the Thalmor and whispered something in his ear before tumbling through the gate. Celestra ran up to the gate and was ready to jump through it when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned, ready to run the person through when she noticed the person was one of the Princes.

Clavicus stared down at her, "You finish off the Thalmor. I'll go get her."  
"That is my friend, my sister in combat, I will not stay here-!" She shouted.  
Boethiah stood behind his Champion, "She has chosen her path. Now, destroy the Thalmor that sought to challenge us."  
Celestra growled in frustration before jabbing a finger at Clavicus, "If anything happens to her you will pay the price." With that she turned to rain Oblivion down upon the remaining Thalmor while the Daedric Princes all gathered and went back through the gate. It was better that they leave now and let the mortals finish off the remaining handful of Thalmor and Vigilants than stay and have the gate close and leave them on Nirn.

In Oblivion Sylvi tumbled to the ground with the Thalmor still in her grasp. The gate needed to be closed, but without the tome there was only one thing left to do. If she killed the one who cast the spell and tryed to disrupt the gate with her own magic, maybe that would close the gate. She waited as the Princes all shot through before pinning the Thalmor to the gate, her hands sparking with magic. The Princes all stood back. This was Sylvi's decision to make, though it was a very dangerous gamble.

Sylvi's fingers dug into the Thalmor as dark energy and electricity swirled around her. The Thalmor screamed and writhed as the magic fried him. He grabbed Sylvi's throat and grinned darkly as blood trickled from his lips. He muttered a few dark words before both he and the Imperial were engulfed in a sphere of dark and light energy. The resulting explosion destroyed the portal, leaving nothhing by rubble behind. The force of the explosion knocked the Daedra back, as well as the mortals back on Nirn.

Clavicus and the other Princes looked up as the dust settled. Sheogorath laughed loudly with mild hysteria, "The lass did it! She gave that rat bastard a what for! Damn... Now I'm craving roasted meat...!"  
Sanguine laughed as he turned his gaze from the Prince of Madness to Clavicus, his smile fading quickly when he saw the shocked look on the smaller Daedra's face. He followed his friend's gaze until it fell on the smoking body of Sylvi a fair distance away, "Oh no..."

Clavicus raced over and knelt down beside Sylvi, who was just barely breathing. Barbas sat beside her with a sad expression in his eyes and whimpered. Sylvi's body was covered in wounds and scorched in places from the magic. The holes in her chest from the spikes still oozed blood. She coughed, sputtering from the blood in her mouth before half opening her eyes, "Clavicus?"

"Y-yes?" He asked, unsure how to react to the situation. His hands shook as he reached out and touched a burnt part of Sylvi's arm.  
"Is the gate closed?"  
"Yes."  
"Is that bastard dead?"  
"He... He is."  
She chuckled weakly, "Good... Fuck, if I look as... As bad as I feel... Then I must look like sh-shit." She tilted her head, "Can I ask for a favor?"  
Clavicus held his breath. He couldn't explain why his chest ached as he watched the Imperial bleeding out, burned, scarred, yet still speaking pleasantly with a smile on her face. He nodded, "Go ahead."  
"Make sure this never happens again... And tell Celestra I'm sorry... Looks like she'll have to raise some chaos without me..." She chuckled wryly before her eyes slid shut.

Nocturnal approached behind Clavicus, "I will take her from here." When he didn't move she gave him a moment before speaking again, "Clavicus, let me take her. Her soul will be safe with me."  
Clavicus offered a small smirk as he felt a faint pulse on Sylvi's wrist, "You can only do that if she's dead."  
Nocturnal knelt down and checked Sylvi for a pulse before looking back at Clavicus. The look on his face made her furrow her brows, "What are you...? What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking that you should back up while I do this. If I wait much longer she will be dead." Clavicus stated with an irritated tone before resting a hand on Sylvi's chest.

Sylvi felt herself floating in darkness, cold, tired, and alone. She soon felt a warmth emanating from her chest, the heat growing and engulfing her body. After a few moments she could feel the burning of her scars and wounds fading and the holes in her chest shutting. She became aware of the dirt beneath her, the murmurs of people around her, and a hand on her chest. Her eyes opened slightly, despite how weak and tired she felt, and looked up at Clavicus. She tried to speak but was too weak to form anything coherent.

Clavicus smirked weakly at the Imperial, "Yeah, yeah. You're fine. Now sleep." As if on cue her eyes fell shut again and her body relaxed. Clavicus stared down at the Imperial before collapsing backwards. His body was drained of energy. He hadn't ressurected someone from near death before, but the whole ordeal had completely drained him. He looked up to see Nocturnal standing over Sylvi, checking to make sure she was alive and well. He closed his eyes, "I'm going to get bitched at for that, aren't I?"  
"Indeed." Nocturnal said before pausing as she looked at the Imperial, "Though... I will thank you for saving my Nightingale."

Sylvi opened her eyes and found herself in the home of the Companions. She looked over to see Athis gape at her before running from the room to get the others. Not even five seconds later the room was filled with her friends and allies. Sylvi sat up, surprised to find that her body didn't hurt, "Hey guys."

"Almost killed, out cold for a week, and that's all you can say?" Farkas said in a mock disappointed tone before hugging the Imperial, "Welcome back, sister."  
Celestra pushed past everyone and looked at Sylvi with wide eyes, "Thank Sithis..."

One everyone had gotten a chance to speak to Sylvi, Celestra ushered everyone out of the room so she could speak to the Harbinger in peace. Celestra looked at her friend before hugging her, a rare sign of affection for the Listener to show, "I thought you were dead."  
"I thought so too..." Sylvi said before looking at her arms and finding nothing but a few faded scars, and her Daedra markings, "What happened?"  
"Sanguine brought you back to us. He said you'd be sleeping for a few days while your body recovered." Celestra said before frowning, "And he told me about the suicidal move you made in Oblivion."  
"What other choice did I have? The gate needed to be closed." Sylvi sighed softly, "At least I killed that Altmer."  
"Speaking of the Mer..." Celestra said, earning a curious look from Sylvi, "The remaining Stormcloaks are up in arms now claiming that the Mer races almost killed us all and that they are traitors."  
Sylvi groaned and ran a hand through her hair, "You are fucking with me right? Please tell me that's a joke?"  
"I wish it was." Celestra said, "Though that issue seems to be contained within the Stormcloak ranks and Windhelm."  
"Fuck..." Sylvi groaned, "Screw it, I'll deal with that bullshit later..."  
Celestra cleared her throat, "On a more fun note... It sounds like Clavicus got read the riot act by Nocturnal for saving you."  
"He claimed me when I was half dead once before. What makes this different?" Sylvi asked.  
"Sylvi..." Celestra furrowed her brows with a concerned expression, "You were a heartbeat away from death. Clavicus basically had to ressurect you before anyone could claim your soul."

Sylvi blinked in shock before leaning back and staring at the wall. She lifted a hand and looked at the markings on her arm, "Why are my markings showing?"  
Celestra chuckled, "Apparently the ressurrection kick started your Daedra blood. Welcome to the world of shadows and immortals."  
Sylvi blinked before closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall, "Anything else I need to know?"  
"Nope, I think that's all." Celestra chuckled as she pat her friend's shoulder, "Relax and let things settle. I'll get you some food."

Once Sylvi had eaten and all the new information had settled on her mind she decided that she was going to speak to Clavicus. She found Sanguine in the Bannered Mare and he brought her to Oblivion. As she stood in Clavicus' realm she smiled and looked around. Ever since she had awoke her body had been flood by the feeling of relief and a sense that told her everything was going to be okay.

She smiled as Barbas charged up to her and tackled her to the ground. Sanguine chuckled before walking off to find Clavicus. Barbas wagged his tail happily, "Kid, you're okay! I knew the spell would work!" He sniffed at her markings, "Oh, I see it had another effect. How are you holding up?"  
"With the markings? Fine. I've had them all my life... Now they are just more visible." She said as she stood up, "I'm alive, that's all that matters at the moment." She looked at Barbas, "Why did he do that?"  
"Do what? Save you?"  
"Yeah. Why? He could have easily let Nocturnal take my soul. It's not like I'm needed anymore by the Daedra. The prophecy is fulfilled. I mean... If he wanted to stay on Nirn all he had to do was stay outside the Oblivion gate."  
"Daedra do feel though." Barbas pointed out, "I mean, look at Molag Bal. As ruthless a bastard as he is... He still felt disappointed about the choices his children made because it wasn't what he thought was best."  
"He's not exactly a good example, you know that?" Sylvi smirked wryly.  
"True," Barbas said, "But my point is still valid. We Daedra may not be like the races of Nirn, but we can still feel. It's just that some of us are... more use to certain emotions than others. Clavicus has never felt the need to really care for someone other than himself, so when you showed that you cared about his well-being it threw him off." He frowned slightly before grinning, "Follow me. You'll see."

Sanguine took a seat on the grass beside Clavicus, "You seem to be doing well."  
"All I needed was some rest." Clavicus stated, "You got the girl back to her family?"  
"Yeah. She's been recovering back on Nirn. She just woke up a few hours ago." Sanguine explained, chuckling as Clavicus let out a small sigh of relief, "I'm truly surprised at you. Looks like maybe you're starting to see things like I do."  
"What are you babbling about?" Clavicus asked.  
"That mortals can be fun to have around. They make life... interesting." Sanguine grinned, "And there's usually at least one we find more bearable than others."  
Clavicus snorted, "Don't try and play games with me! I never said anything about caring for the girl or about her being bearable!"  
"And yet you saved her at the risk of really pissing off another Daedric Prince who could, if they wanted, have made your life very difficult. And let's not forget you defending her from Molag Bal." Sanguine counted on his fingers, "That last one I still say you are fucking insane for doing."  
"She's my Minion. I have to protect what's mine." Clavicus murmured as he crossed his arms.  
"Barbas is also you 'minion'. I mean, he's got half of your power, and you still turn him away." Sanguine said before leaning forward, "And yet you race to save the halfling when she's in danger. You could easily find another 'minion', but you choose Sylvi and protect her."  
Clavicus stammered before looking away, "My choice of actions is none of your business."  
Sanguine sighed as he stood up, "Fine, be a stubborn ass... But I saw the look on your face when you thought Sylvi was dead. You were scared. I dare you to tell me differently."  
Clavicus nodded after a moment, "I was scared..."  
"Of losing a minion?"  
"...Of losing Sylvi."  
Sanguine chuckled, "Now, was that so hard to say?"

Clavicus was about to say something else when he heard footsteps and barking coming closer. He looked over and gaped when he saw Sylvi running over with Barbas. Sanguine bit back a laugh as he looked at the elated expression on his friend's face. Clavicus shot Sanguine a glare before clearing his throat and turning to look at Sylvi, "I see you are well-"

He grunted as he was tackled to the ground from the Imperial's hug. He tensed, surprised by the show the affection and unsure how to respond. He swallowed dryly as he sat up, "What was that for?"  
"I wanted to thank you for saving me." Sylvi smiled, "I know you didn't have to... But I really do appreciate the... Well, third chance at life." She expression softened, "You really aren't that bad a Daedra, you know that?"  
Clavicus grunted, "You know that really bugs me!"  
"What?"  
"That! How you act all kind and thankful! How you forgive, how you protect others! You should have hated me and yet you put your life at risk to stop Molag Bal from beating me into the ground! Why?"  
"I care. It's in my nature." Sylvi shrugged, "I can't help it, so don't think I would ever change just because you don't like that part of me." She stood, "Besides, it's not like you need me any more so..."  
"You are welcome here..." Clavicus murmured before crossing his arms, "I mean, I can't tell you what to do. It's obvious you won't listen if you don't agree."  
"Do I really bug you that much?" Sylvi asked.  
"What? No! I-" Clavicus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Women..."  
Sylvi looked at Sanguine before kneeling beside Clavicus, "I have to get going. Celestra's waiting for me. If you decide to come to Nirn I'm fine with that. And, Clavicus?"  
"Yeah?" He looked over at her.  
She leaned in an gave him a quick kiss before pulling away, "Thank you."

Clavicus watched with wide eyes as Sanguine and Sylvi vanished. He turned and stared out at the field before smirking, "I think I will be visiting her later..." He looked at Barbas, "I think a certain little thief owes me for stealing that kiss."


End file.
